Diplomatic Immunity but Not Scot Free
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is a one shot "what if" or what I think should have happened in the episode Defiance.  Warning:  There is a disciplinary spanking of a young adult in this story.


**A/N: I am still working on the third in my Holiday series. The next chapter will be posted soon.**

This is a one shot "what if" or what I think should have happened in the episode _**Defiance**_. I own nothing but the "what if." **No copyright infringement is intended at all whatsoever! **The italics are direct quotes from the episode.

**Warning: There is a disciplinary spanking of a young adult in this story.**

**Diplomatic Immunity but Not Scot Free**

"_**Defense treaty was just signed. Gorgova and his party are departing Andrews at 1345." **_ Gibbs said without much emotion.  
>Tim asked, <em><strong>"Adrianna with him?"<strong>_  
>Gibbs, a man of few words but many actions said, <em><strong>"<strong>__**Mm-hm."**_  
>Ziva said with surprise, <em><strong>"Wait. So she cooperates in her own kidnapping and then she gets off Scotch free?"<br>**_Tim corrects Ziva by saying, _**"Scot."**_  
>Gibbs says with a smirk as if he knows something he is not telling, <em><strong>"Diplomatic Immunity." <strong>_

**THREE HOURS EARLIER:**

Gibbs walked into the embassy with curiosity. He was called there with the understanding that this meeting was to be classified. He was never to speak about it again.

When Gibbs walked into the private room he saw Gorgova and his daughter Adrianna. Gorgova dismissed his body guards and closed the doors. Of course, the guards posted themselves outside the door.

"Gorgova, what can I do for you?" Gibbs said with an eyebrow raised to Adrianna. Gibbs had no urge to be at the embassy, but was ordered there by SECNAV.

"Jethro, I will get to the point. I appreciate that you took care of Adrianna and brought her back to me safely. I am glad that Adrianna's mother insisted on you being Adrianna's godfather. I know you haven't always liked my methods or the fact that you must keep your relationship with my family a secret. Adrianna pretended not to know you to keep the secret. She was very young when you came back to the States after your mission."

"Gorgova, you did not risk a breach in security for a family reunion." Gibbs said with sarcasm.

Gorgova nodded and continued, "Adrianna has been granted Diplomatic Immunity. Even so, she has been told she was wrong for what she did to you and your team and she will apologize." Gorgova watched his daughter with anticipation.

"Yeah, ok. I apologize." Adrianna said with no enthusiasm.

"With all due respect, Gorgova, you have just wasted my time. I haven't seen you in years. My goddaughter is no more apologetic than the last terrorist I interrogated. You had to tell her she was wrong? She needs to know she was wrong. She could have gotten two of my team members fired. One or more of my team members could have gotten killed. Really, Gorgova, she could have been killed by her pretend kidnapping!"

"I know Jethro; I just don't know what to do with her anymore. I am at a lost. I am afraid I spoiled her. I gave her too much." Gorgova said with a sigh. "This is why I called you. You are her godfather and she disobeyed you. Since she is showing no remorse, I leave her unofficial punishment up to you."

"I don't think you want me to punish her. My method is an American custom that works well with spoiled children. A good old fashioned spanking would not do her any major harm."

"How dare you suggest such a child's punishment for me? I will not stand for such insults!" Adrianna said as she stomped her foot.

"I will give you some privacy." Gorgova turned to leave.

Adrianna turned to her father and said, "Father, you cannot be serious!"

"Maybe Jethro's methods will prove to be more effective than mine were." Gorgova kissed Adrianna's head and left the room.

In the meantime, Gibbs had found an armless chair and had placed it in the middle of the room.

"Adrianna, come here."

"No! You can't do this!" Adrianna continued to back away until she felt a wall behind her. She was planning to run, but Gibbs was ready for her. He grabbed her arm and walked her to the chair. Before she knew it, she was across Gibbs' lap.

"Young lady, I do believe I can and I will. You need to think of others before you make such childish, selfish decisions." And with that Gibbs proceeded to give his goddaughter the spanking of her life.

"Owwww! Please stop! I promise I'll think next time."

When Adrianna stopped fighting, sobbed uncontrollably and said she was sorry over and over, Gibbs stopped the spanking and helped her stand. Gibbs pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry herself out.

"Ri, I didn't want to do that. You must learn before you get seriously hurt or worse."

Adrianna smiled at the nickname he called her as a small child. "I'll stop and think if there is ever a next time."

Gibbs raised that infamous eyebrow and said, "You had better or I'll find you wherever you are and next time I'll use my belt."

Her eyes widened but said with a smile, "I believe you and I love you Gibbs. Thanks for caring."

Just then, Gorgova walked in to find a teary eyed daughter and Gibbs saying goodbye. Gibbs then returned to NCIS headquarters.

**PRESENT:**

"Yep, Diplomatic Immunity, but not scot free." Gibbs said at a whisper and with a chuckle.

The team couldn't hear what he said, but with a final glare from the Boss, they rushed to look busy while they waited for the next case.


End file.
